Lost Secrets: A Collection of One Shots
by mikki105
Summary: This is a collection of one shots, written by yours truely. However, what makes these oneshots unique, is that you may submit your own characters to be written into the short stories. Please read for more details.  Next Generation
1. Wonder & Forgotten

Author's Note: Since I ALWAYS forget to do this, I thought I should do it now. All of this belongs to JK Rowling. Enough said. Anyways, this is something I was inspired to do by the Hunger Games S(ubmit)Y(our)O(wn)T(ribute)s. You can submit a character for these one shots, and I will write them into the series of one shots. Please fill out the information below (the more information, the better!):

Name:  
>Year:<br>House:  
>Appearance:<br>Personality:  
>Patronus:<br>Deepest desire:  
>Deepest secret:<br>Crush (may be subject to change):  
>Wand:<p>

Thank you! And now, two One-Shots to kick this off!

* * *

><p>Wonder<p>

-Anna Winters; First Year

I wonder what it will be like, Hogwarts. It's a school for witches and wizards, for people like me. I hope I'll fit in. We are sorted into houses… what happens if I am sorted into Slytherin? What would my parents say? They are just muggles, but they have read enough of Hogwarts: A History to know that Slytherin house is the main source of Dark Wizards. I wonder what a Dark Wizard is, and how you become one. This newfound Wizarding World has inspired so many questions, I don't even have time to think of them all. My parents say I'll be fine. So did the headmaster that showed up at my door to explain to my parents. But I'm not sure. All I can do is wonder.

* * *

><p>Forgotten<p>

-Dominique Weasley; Fifth Year Ravenclaw

I sit in my room, looking out the window. I see my sister passionately kissing the man I love. I feel tears slide down my face, making an intricate design. All I see is them. I know there's nothing I can do about it. I also know that tonight he plans to propose. How can I cope, knowing that I will have no hope anymore? She's taking away my last dream, my last chance. I will try to be happy, but my heart will be shattering into a million pieces. It already is. I close my eyes, trying to get away from all the blood-red pain, the bright white lights exploding in my head. Sometimes I just don't understand. I don't understand how they fell in love in first year, and have been together ever since. I don't understand how I can love him for five years unyieldingly. I don't understand him, his dazzling looks, his caring heart, his charming smile. I look, from afar, at the man I love- Teddy Remus Lupin.

* * *

><p>I apologize for them being short- it is past midnight here and I am extremely tired. I hope you enjoyed them nonetheless and will submit a character!<p>

I'm only a review away!  
>~Mikki<p> 


	2. The Art of Snogging & Hopeful Messages

Author's Note: Due to the fact that all the characters are submitted, some of the ages might be distorted, but I hope that doesn't hinder you reading this fanfic… Sorry!

The Art of Snogging

-Lily Luna Potter; Sixth Year

"Hey Lorcan," I said, embracing him tenderly.

"Hi Lils, how have you been?" he replied casually, kissing the top of my Weasley red head.

Truthfully? I'd been worse, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "I'm doing better. How are you doing yourself?"

He smiled broadly. I'm doing great. Do you want to go study?"

I dropped my jaw, staring openmouthed at him in shock. "Study?"

"Er, yeah."

"Lorcan, you are such a Ravenclaw! It's the summer! You don't study during the summer!"

"I do."

"Well, unless you want to study the art of snogging," I began, meeting his disapproving gaze. Lorcan is so cautious and careful. He's responsible, which is good for my parents, but it horrible for me. He refuses to kiss me except for quick pecks on the cheek or kisses on the top of the head.

"Lily…" he began warningly.

"I know, I know," I said, rolling my eyes a bit. He just looked at me in silence, carefully studying my face. "So… what do you want to do?"

"Let's go searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkack," he suggested, as if this was a completely normal activity to do on a lovely Wednesday morning.

"Sure," I said. "Let's go."

Hopeful Messages

-Adeline (Adi) Weasley; Fifth Year Slytherin

I focused on my painting, noticing a microscopic smudge. I carefully fixed it, then looked into the beautiful blue eyes I had painted. The dirty blond hair fell into them exactly right and it seemed like I had captured him perfectly. I stood back to admire my work, and smiled at the hours I had put into this single canvas. I moved it with the others.

An owl tapped at the window. I gracefully walked over to my window, and quickly untied the letter.

_**Dear Adi,**_

_**How have you been? I haven't talked to you in, you know, three hours. Anyway, I need your help with something. You know the Back-To-School Ball? Wait… hold on. I didn't tell you that. I'm not even supposed to know. First, let me explain. This year, Hogwarts is going to try something new. They are going to add social events throughout the year for the students to bond. It's not like we don't bond enough seeing each other every hour of every day, sharing dorms, and in the same classes with the majority of the same people. Okay- rant over. Continuing on, now you know about the Back-To-School Ball. The thing is, dates are encouraged. I was wondering if… you know…**_

My heart was racing. Was it actually possible that Lysander could be asking me to the ball? Lysander was a beauty with dirty blond hair and electric blue eyes. He's my best friend and I've been in love with him since last year. I continued reading eagerly.

_**Help me to get Victoire to go with me. I have told you that I really like her, right? The problem is, she is dating Teddy. So, here's the plan. You get Teddy to leave Victoire, go with you, and leaving Victoire for me. Are you game?**_

_**-Lysander**_

I felt a lone tear fall down my cheek as I wrote a quick reply, in scribbled handwriting.

_**Ly,**_

_**I've been good. Well, mostly. But I don't really want to talk about it. Is it mandatory attendance for the Back-To-School Ball, or optional? I'd be game, but there is one problem… I kind of want to go with someone else. You understand, right? And… I just couldn't go with Teddy. You're my best friend Ly, but another close friend is in love with Teddy. I couldn't do that to her. **_

_**~Adi**_

I sent it off, then waited impatiently while staring at my painting of Lysander. I can't believe he couldn't figure it out. The owl came back quickly, for Lysander only lives a few blocks over.

_**Adi,**_

_**Obviously something is wrong. I know you well enough Adi- something is wrong. The ball is mandatory, but dates are optional. Who do you want to go with? Who is in love with Teddy?**_

_**-Ly**_

I scribbled a short reply.

_**Ly,**_

_**I'm fine- really. It doesn't matter who I want to go with, because it's not going to happen. Just hopeful thinking. I can't tell you- I'm sworn to secrecy. I'm so sorry Ly.**_

_**~Adi**_

A tear blurred the ink on the word Adi. I gave my letter to the owl and broke down in tears. If only he knew…


End file.
